


you made flowers grow inside my lungs; made me the victim of a fictional disease; and although they are beautiful; i can't fucking breathe

by bisexual_avocado



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/F, Gay Curtis, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Lesbian Character, Original Character Death(s), Other, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexual_avocado/pseuds/bisexual_avocado
Summary: Leo Kogane-McClain hasn't had an easy ife. She is the last of her species, adopted by Keith Kogane and Lance McClain after the destruction of her planet. Life got better for a while. She had a family....And then Shiro died. After that, the whole team died off....The next generation, their children, are forced to step up. Leo takes her Dad's place as the Red Paladin, right hand of Voltron and of Kaida Shirogane, the Black Paladin....That's when all of her hope completely died.
Relationships: Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Original Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	you made flowers grow inside my lungs; made me the victim of a fictional disease; and although they are beautiful; i can't fucking breathe

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate and more depressing version of "Leo Fucks Up the Timeline by Accident(It was Totally on Purpose).

Leo Kogane-McClain hasn't had an easy life. She is the last of her species, the Rosenians, adopted by Keith Kogane and Lance McClain after the destruction of her planet. Life got better for a while. She had a _family_ , she was _loved_ , she was _happy_.  
...  
And then Shiro died. It was sudden and unexpected. He had emerged from Black, smiling sadly at them all before collapsing. Shiro was gone before they could begin to pick him up and carry him to the healing pods. Kaida had done nothing but scream. Scream at her father for dying, at Black for not saving him, at the other Paladins and at her dad for being unable to help. No one could respond through their tears. Leo had sank to the floor, sobbing for her Uncle Shiro and her Uncle Curtis and for Kaida.

...

After that, the whole team died off. From missions and diseases alike, their lives were snuffed out too early. Leo watched her dad and papa die. She buried them on a planet of flowers and glittering water.  
...  
The next generation, their children, are forced to step up. Leo takes her Dad's place as the Red Paladin, right hand of Voltron and of Kaida Shirogane, the new Black Paladin.  
...  
That's when all of her hope completely died.  
...  
Everyone is struggling with responsibility and grief, but Leo has another problem. She's fallen for Kaida, wonderfully strong and beautiful Kaida, who alternates between yelling at her and ignoring her existence.  
...  
Then Leo started coughing up fucking flower petals.

...

Cybele calls in hanahaki disease. Leo has fucking _flowers_ in her fucking _lungs_ because she fucking loves _Kaida_ and Kaida doesn't love her back. She tells Cybele that she'll consider surgery, consider removing the love for Kaida that is slowly killing her.

...

Leo lied.

...

Leo never tells. She fakes illnesses and stomach pains, colds and allergies, to cover up the constant breaks she takes to hack up and hide her bloody petals.

...

She looks into it and finds that the petals she's coughing up belong to primroses( _can't live without you_ ), purple hyacinths( _i am sorry, please forgive me_ ), and red carnations( _my heart aches for you_ ).

...

Whole flowers come up next.

...

_Dying hurts, oh quiznack does it hurt, she can feel the thorns in her throat, they're sprouting from her limbs, make it_ **stop** _-_

...

They find her body a few minutes later. The flowers had grown from her eyes and mouth, had broken the skin of her hairline. She was buried like she was found, wearing a morbid flower crown of unrequited, deadly love. The others had to bury her naked because the flowers had broken open her ribs and now sprouted, exposed, from her chest, from where the hopeless love of Kaida had begun.

...

Flowers grow from her grave... they always emerged from the ground with Leo's blood, some times only specks of it and some times buckets' worth.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos ;)  
> I take suggestions and requests


End file.
